Many anti-lock braking systems have been utilized on vehicles. Typically, anti-lock braking systems which include a pump for creating flow within the system operate the pump motor at a 100% duty cycle during all anti-lock braking stops. The result is that during light brake pedal effort stops, the pump motor is operated at a 100% duty cycle which exceeds the fluid flow requirements or load of the pump and results in unnecessary pump motor noise. It is highly desirable to provide a pump motor that is operated at less than 100% duty cycle in accordance with lower brake pedal effort stops or braking being effected by the vehicle operator, in order to reduce pump operation and noise. It is desirable that operation of the pump at less than 100% duty cycle be effected via the software within the electronic control unit, thus eliminating the requirement for additional hardware within the system.